Puppy's First Bath
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: -One Shot- Abigail gives her puppy, Lightning, his first bath... Part of the Hurricane Series.


A/N: This story is just a cute little story about my OC from Hurricane Storm, Ranger Form! giving her new puppy, Lightning, his first bath. I just came up with this randomly. Oh, and if you haven't read Hurricane Storm, Ranger Form!, you will not understand anything about the characters or references, though I do make references not shown in my story. **If you have no desire to read a 47 chapter story, I suggest you turn back now, because you most likely will not understand a thing except the general concept.** Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

Holly shook her head at her best friend, as did Rachel and Kate, "What are you wearing?" Rachel asked her younger sister.

Abigail looked down at her outfit and frowned at the three, "What are you talking about? What's wrong with my outfit?" She was wearing a worn out purple tank top, ripped black sweat-shorts, and no shoes. Her hair was tied up messily and she looked like crap.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Holly asked, not wanting to continue with that conversation.

"Giving the dog his first bath." She smiled, "I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. I took him to my great grandpa's and he fell in the pool a few times, so he should be fine." She looked around, "Where are the others?"

"At Storm Chargers, working." Kate informed, "Like you should be."

"Where's Cam?" She asked.

"He, Sensei, and Cyber Cam went to take the toddlers to the park." Kate explained.

"We call them the toddlers now? Cool." Abigail smirked, "Have you guys seen the dog?" They shook their heads, "Lightning!" The little puppy came rushing around a corner, skidding on the smooth floors before running over to his owner.

"Oh, yeah," Rachel started, "What kind of dog is he again?"

"Half yorkshire terrier, half chihuahua." Abigail answered, trying to pick up the puppy. He nipped at her fingers and back away before jumping up at her as she tried again to grab him. He thought of this simply as a game, like he usually did. She eventually grabbed the dog by his paw, and pulled him forward, ignoring his cries of protest. She picked him up and brought him into her bathroom, putting him on the counter while she closed the door. She then put a towel on the floor and put another on the counter under Lightning. As she started the bath, the puppy started to whine, as he did often. He was trying to hop off the counter, which was high up for him. She stopped him, but when she turned around to change the water temperature, the puppy jumped down and almost hit his head on the bathtub/shower, "What are you doing?" She cooed at her puppy, who wagged his tail and licked her hand happily, "Come on." She said, picking him up and putting him in the water, though as she did so, he turned around and tried to hop out of the bathtub, whining, "I'm not going to let you out." Abigail said, starting to scrub him with flea/tick shampoo. After she put water back on him, she stood up and ended up into the bathtub, slipping on water. Holly came in and the puppy ran out, still not dry and Abigail stepped out of the bath wet and covered in bubbles.

Holly stifled back a laugh, "How you doing?"

"This isn't funny!" Abigail pouted, then looked around, "And where's Lightning?"

"Just ran out of the room soaking wet." Rachel answered as she came into the room holding the wet puppy, "Poor thing's freezing."

Abigail grabbed a towel, wrapped her dog in it, and held him to her chest, "I'm never giving this dog a bath again."

"How is he going to get clean?" Rachel asked, handing her her own towel.

Abigail hesitated before answering, "I'll figure something out 'cause I can't afford monthly groomer visits." The two nodded in agreement as the others announced their arrival back to Ops.

"Hey guys." Holly greeted.

"Where's Abigail this time?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'this time?'" Abigail asked, coming out into the room, still soaked with soap suds on herself. She was uncomfortable. Her clothes were plastered to her skin, "By the way, remind me to throw these clothes out later.

The others nodded as she walked back into her room. They then burst out laughing, but stopped when Abigail heard, came into the room, shaking her head, and left. They then laughed again.

* * *

A/N: This was really weird. It just popped into my head yesterday, so... you know. **Thank You and Please Review!**


End file.
